Sega Hard Girl and Recruits
by acerluigi23
Summary: The Sega Hard Girls enter a new game universe, along the way met some new friends and only New Adventure for them. (Halo Machinima Series)
1. a new game universe

a new game universe

A/N: this takes in Season 3 of The Recruits and in Episode 3 of Sega Hard Girls.

In Gaming High School.

The Sega Hard Girls very broad at doing nothing.

What do you guys want? **DreamCast** asked Them.

i have a all of books to read. **Mega Drive** replied to **DreamCast**.

What I really want to do is going to a new game universe. **Sega Saturn** said to **Dreamcast**.

Then a portal came out nowhere

What the heck? **Sega Saturn** said in shock.

Where in the world did that come from? **DreamCast** said confused.

and suck up the Sega Hard Girls into it.

In The Halo Machinima Series Universe.

in outer space a UNSC ship was carring the recruits.

Ugh!! I'm so broad! **Network** said.

i got a better idea. **Glitch** said to **Network**.

if it is some thing cazy, then no. **Fill** replied to **Glitch**.

let's a game. **Laggy** said.

yeah, that sounds like fun. **Fill** said to **Laggy**.

I got a fun game for you all, which wire is the longest? **Glitch** said to Them.

When **Glitch** pull out the wire the alarm went on.

Glitch!!! **Network** , **Laggy** and **Fill** all yelled at **Glitch**.

what? **Glitch** said confused.

I'm going to kill you, when I'm dried out. **Laggy** said to **Glitch**.

then the portal showed up in front of them spitting out the Sega Hard Girls.

who in the world, are they? **Fill** said.

How should I konw? **Network** said to **Fill**.

Wait! one of them is awaking up. **Laggy** said.

oh my aching head. **Sega Saturn** said in pain.

 **Sega Saturn** stood there silently until she saw the recruits.

hello there new friend. **Glitch** said to **Sega Saturn**.

uh..hello.. **Sega Saturn** said nervously.

yeah hi and we're all going to die! **Laggy** said to **Sega Saturn**.

wait what!??! **Sega Saturn** said in shock.

the UNSC ship was going to crash into the planet's atmosphere.

oh crap the ship is going to crash into the planets. **Fill** said even more in shocked and horror.

 **Dreamcast** slowly begins woke up.

what happened I have a strange dream why we're going to crash on the planet. **Dreamcast** said.

everyone looked at **Dreamcast** in a weird way.

everyone brace for impact. **Network** said to all of them.

so what is it was not a real dream. **Dreamcast** said in shock.

all except for **Mega Drive** was still knocked out.

we are completely screwed now!?! **Laggy** said.

To Be Continued...

A/N: the Sega Hard Girls Mets Glitch, Network, Fill and Laggy. they are all going to crash into an unknown planet. see all the next chapter.


	2. stranded on an unknown planet

stranded on an unknown planet

A/N: this takes place in Episode 2 and in Project Lawson.

Team Drak Silver: Ryan, Gert, Freed, Stiller.

the ship was crashed on the unknown planet.

the Four soldiers and the Sega Hard Girls got out of the crashed spaceship.

glitch, this was all your fault. **Fill** said to **Glitch** , strangling **Glitches** neck.

but I thought we were playing a game. **Glitch** replied to **Fill**.

if you two are done fighting, then we should definitely stay on task. **Sega** **Saturn** said to **Glitch** and **Fill**.

we should definitely stay on the task. **Network** said to them.

fine your major right, and glitch do not do anything idiotic like that. **Fill** said to **Glitch**.

okie dokie friend. **Glitch** replied to **Fill**.

*sigh* god dammit. **Fill** said.

 **Mega Drive** finally woke up and feel her head in pain.

what happened? **Mega Drive** said confused.

do you really want to ask what happened. **Fill** said to **Mega Drive**.

okay i feel like this is from a TV show I saw. **Sega Saturn** said.

and what type of TV show is that? **Laggy** asked **Sega Saturn**.

I can't remember. **Sega Saturn** replied to **Laggy**.

I know how that feels. **Glitch** said to **Dreamcast**

do not give her any idiotic ideas. **Fill** said to **Glitch**.

aaaawww. **Glitch** sighed.

I never seen people like you before. **Laggy** said to **Sega Saturn**.

how to say we're from different game dimensions. **Sega Saturn** said to **Laggy**.

there has to be somewhere around there to tell us where we are. **Network** said.

then they saw four people in dark sliver armor.

Hey, you there. are you friends or foes? **Laggy** asked them.

my name Ryan I'm the leader of Team Dark Silver. **Ryan** said introducing himself to them.

I'm Gert. **Gert** said.

I'm Freed. **Freed** said.

and I'm Stiller. **Stiller** said.

it's a pleasure to meet some real people. **Laggy** said to **Ryan**.

we are called the recruits. **Fill** said to **Ryan**.

we have heard about you guys too. **Ryan** said to **Fill**.

but who are these three hot girls. **Stiller** said looking at the Sega Hard Girls.

my name is Sega Saturn. **Sega Saturn** said introducing herself

I am Dreamcast. **Dreamcast** said introducing herself.

and I'm Mega Drive. **Mega Drive** said introducing herself.

all those three names sounds like gaming consoles. **Freed** said to **Ryan**.

it's a pleasure to meet some new people. **Ryan** said to them.

well you are quite a charmer for women. **Dreamcast** said to **Ryan**.

you always do brag about me. **Ryan** said to **Dreamcast**.

of course I do. **Dreamcast** said to **Ryan**.

if you two are done flirting we should definitely gets into serious matters. **Network** said to them.

you mind telling me what you guys are doing out here? **Network** asked **Ryan**.

well you see this is how the story is going to begin. **Ryan** replied to **Network**.

 ***flashback begin***

 **Stiller: if you get a long time ago..**

 **you see Socket was the master of robotic technology, he was building a robot army so that way he can get rid of some of the recruits who were going to turn against him. in order to do that he needed to list the most powerful AI unit. among with that Lawson was a a rogue Spartan that acted on his own will when he left the UNSC. since during the alien human War.**

 **Gert: we received an SOS signal from some recruits that needed help.**

 **however when we got there Sockets robot army killed all of team that were trying to resist against him. so we had no choice but to run away.**

 **Freed: any mention of dangerous weapon...**

 **Socket called it Weapon X, the most deadliest artificial intelligence robot. with that robot on the loose. you can kill any Soldier including whole Army wiped out in a snap of a finger. he needs to collect data on some of the soldiers fighting ability. without data ability the robot will not function it's combat capabilities.**

 **Ryan: so that's all you need to hear.**

 ***flashback ended***

that sounds like a hell of a story. **Network** said to **Ryan**.

I find it hard to believe. **Sega Saturn** said to **Ryan**.

it sounds like some action flashback. **Dreamcast** said.

you can't believe it or not, but we have to stop socket before he Unleashed Weapon X. **Ryan** replied to **Sega Saturn**.

I guess this thing going to be so easy after all. **Glitch** said.

so where do we start looking? **Laggy** asked **Ryan**.

we need to go to one of his operation facilities and get some of the information what we need. **Stiller** said to Them.

doing the an assault on the base and steal the information and get out of there. **Freed** said to them.

a search and reconnaissance mission that should not be so hard. **Fill** said.

the place is guarded with robots. **Freed** said to **Fill**.

I guess they won't let us in that easily. **Mega Drive** said to **Fill**.

we can always fight our way through their army. **Network** said.

that's too Reckless. **Ryan** said to **Network**.

then what's is your plan going to be? **Sega Saturn** asked **Ryan**.

I know what our plan is going to be. **Ryan** replied to **Sega Saturn**.

oh I'm going to like this. **Dreamcast** said excited.

maybe really something interesting about this plan of his. **Mega Drive** said to **Dreamcast**.

trust me I know what to do. **Ryan** said to them.

To Be Continued...

A/N: the Recruits and Sega Hard Girls Matt the Team Dark Silver an OC team that I came up with. that told them everything about what happened. see you all in the next chapter.


	3. stilt and recon mission

stilt and recon mission

the Recruits, Team Dark Silver and Sega Hard Girls where few clicks away from where the outposts.

this piece looks heavily fortified. **Sega Saturn** said.

can I expect if there's cameras inside the base. **Stiller** said.

only two mantis droids the outside area. **Freed** said.

one of those days that we do crazy things like that. **Laggy** said.

yeah you read my mind. **Mega Drive** replied to **Laggy**.

remember what the plan is: Group A: Me, Glitch, Sega Saturn and of course Network and Gert will take out the Patrol units, while Group B: Fill, Laggy, Freed, Dreamcast and Mega Drive will coincide the base Command Center to hack into databank to get the information for what we need. **Ryan** explains to them.

okay then we will go. **Mega Drive** replied to **Ryan**.

let's put our plan into action. **Ryan** said to them.

Group A moved into the position where the mantises are. while Group B sneaks inside the base.

 **Sega Saturn** used her flare gun to get the mantises attention.

good they're falling for it. **Freed** said on the radio to **Ryan**.

okay coincide but be careful. **Ryan** said on the radio to **Freed**.

[ **Laggy** and **Fill** went on ahead to check if any security cameras spotted them. Group B took out some of the security robots.]

[ **Ryan** and the rest of Group A were attacking the to mantises.]

I wonder who exactly got these two giant robots? **Glitch** asked.

let's just say we should focus on attacking these things. **Sega Saturn** said to **Glitch**.

[ **Sega Saturn** used her dual Cannon pistols to take out one of mantises right arm weaponry.]

mmm... not bad doing it on the battlefield. **Ryan** said to **Sega Saturn**.

[Group B mated to the control area however they searched around just in case if it was a trap or being ambushed.]

something doesn't feel right. **Mega Drive** said.

I know, I thought this place just be heavily armed. **Laggy** said to **Mega Drive**.

maybe some of them went off duty. **Freed** said to **Laggy**.

remember we still have a mission to take care of. **Laggy** said.

[Group B looked around for everything else. but nothing else.]

 **Mega Drive** was hacking the computer system to get the information what we needed.

however it was in 99% and then it was complete.

 **Mega Drive** took the USB out of the computer terminal.

the information is all downloaded into this USB. **Mega Drive** said.

let's leave this place. **Laggy** said.

let me set up the explosives. **Freed** said to **Laggy**.

 **Fill** , **Laggy** , **Freed** and **Dreamcast** and **Mega Drive** left the place before it explodes.

Ryan we got the information data, lets leave now. **Freed** said to **Ryan** on the radio.

good lets leave now. **Ryan** replied to **Freed** on the radio.

the rest of Group A rendezvous with Group B to make it to the safe point.

now let's put on the fireworks. **Freed** said.

 **Freed** push the button the whole base exploded.

not bad I guess you are the demolition type. **Sega Saturn** said to **Freed**.

good let's get the data back to our headquarters and lices it. **Ryan** said to them.

To Be Continued...

A/N: the Recruits and Sega Hard Girls including Team Dark Silver were able to get the data schematics for a system. see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
